


Loud and Clear

by Pokeharvest



Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Caring Roronoa Zoro, F/M, Fluff, Reader and Zoro basically adopting Chopper, subtle confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeharvest/pseuds/Pokeharvest
Summary: Chopper takes interest in your games of Go Fish with Zoro. The three of you bond, and you begin to see Zoro in a different light.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989934
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Loud and Clear

Locking eyes with your opponent, you waited with bated breath for their next words.

"Go Fish." You growled in frustration, nearly knocking over the deck of cards as you added to the collection of cards in your hand. Glee spread across your face when you saw what card it was.

"HA! IT'S THE CARD I ASKED FOR!" You shouted, waving the card in front of Zoro's face as proof. His smirk instanty turned into a frown. "Now it's my turn." Hearing a noise, you glanced towards it to see Chopper, the newest member of the Straw Hats, attempting to hide behind the mast. His body was in full view of the both of you, however, and only half of his face was actually concealed.

"You can join us, you know," you called out, leaning back on your hands. "Do you know how to play?" He shook his head, still "hiding" from you. Zoro spoke up.

"Just sit down over here and let us teach you." Hesitantly, Chopper took a few steps towards your game before claiming a spot to watch from. Which just so happened to be on Zoro's back. You fought back a giggle as Zoro twisted around, clearly not expecting Chopper to climb onto him. "Hey, what are you...!"

"I'm watching," Chopper said, shifting around in an attempt to get comfortable while clinging to Zoro's neck. Taking Chopper by surprise, Zoro grabbed him and placed him in the middle of his crossed legs.

"Just sit here. You can see my cards better." Looking back at your cards, you piped up.

"If you boys are done, I think it's my turn now..."

"No no no, we're gonna start a new game, we gotta teach Chopper how to play."

"You're just saying that because you're losing." A blush crept onto Zoro's face, tinging his ears red.

"No...!"

"Fine, fine, we'll start over." Taking all the cards, you shuffled them together. "So, you start by shuffling the cards together..." As you mixed the cards up, you and Zoro explained the rules to Chopper. Zoro quickly adjusted to Chopper being in his lap, eventually resting his chin on his massive hat, as well as keeping one arm across the reindeer's stomach. He held out the cards so Chopper could easily see them, and as the game progressed, helped him learn strategies as well.

"So, it's our turn, what do you want to do?" Zoro asked. Chopper excitedly pointed to a card with his hoof.

"Ask for this one!"

"Ah, but we know she has three of these ones, remember?" His voice was soft and sweet, making your heart melt and stomach fill with butterflies as he tilted his head to meet Chopper's gaze. You had never seen this side of him before, and it was only making your crush stronger. It was almost as if his aloof attitude disappeared as soon as Chopper sat down in his lap. The next sentence out of Zoro's mouth, however, was contrastingly laced with poison. "Because she _took our cards from us_." He sent a cold glare your way and you hid your face in your cards in a feeble attempt to suppress your oncoming laughter. Chopper's eyes lit up as he realized he could gain all four cards. He wriggled in his seat as he pointed to a new card.

"Ask for that one, ask for that one!"

"(Y/n)." Batting your eyes at Zoro in fake innocence, you replied.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any 2's?" Pretending to be deeply anguished, you dramatically threw the cards at them.

"Oh how, _how_ could you have known that I had three 2's in my hand?!" Chopper triumphantly added the complete set of cards to the growing pile while Zoro deadpanned at your terrible acting.

"Zoro!" Chopper yelped, getting up from his lap. "We won! We won!" Zoro grinned from ear to ear, cheering on the reindeer.

"All because of you, Chopper!" Chopper began to do his trademark embarrassed dance, face red.

"I'm not stupid! You're just trying to get me to help you win the next time you play Go Fish! I won't fall for it, stupid!"

"Dinner's ready!" Sanji hollered from the kitchen. Chopper perked up and darted off, leaving you and Zoro alone on the deck. You began to clean up, and Zoro spoke as he picked up the cards near him.

"You suck at acting."

"Hey, it was good enough for Chopper. He didn't think I heard every word you guys said the whole time." A stack of cards was suddenly thrust into your line of sight, and you looked up to see Zoro handing you his cards. Taking it from his hand, your fingers accidentally brushed. Due to both of you instantly averting your eyes, neither of you noticed the pink dusted on the cheeks of the other.

———————————————————

Games of Go Fish became a regular occurrence between the three of you, with Chopper always situated in Zoro's lap. Sometimes he would "help" Zoro, other times he would just sit and watch intensely as Zoro battled you in card combat. No matter what, Chopper would always be in Zoro's lap. Zoro eventually became more and more accustomed to his presence there, and found himself subconsciously snuggling into the reindeer's warmth as if he was a stuffed animal.

"Looks like you're getting comfortable with a certain someone sitting on your lap," you remarked, nodding towards Chopper who had scurried off to play with Luffy and Usopp. Zoro covered his face in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"S-Shut up." Wistfully sighing, you stood up.

"I wish Chopper would sit with me. He's so adorable and looks super warm and snuggly." Zoro darted his eyes up to see you staring off in the distance, hair gently blowing in the breeze. "Oh well, you're probably just the chosen one." As you left, deck of cards in your hands, an idea popped into Zoro's brain.

The next time the three of you got together to play Go Fish, Zoro stopped Chopper before he could climb into his lap.

"Hey, do you wanna sit with (Y/n) today?" Your head flicked up at hearing Zoro's words. Chopper's mouth formed a thin line of concentration as he weighed his options. Your breath hitches in your throat when he gave his answer.

"No." Zoro was shocked, and gave you a look of apology as the little reindeer clambered into his lap.

"Why not?" He asked, looking down at him.

"I like sitting with Zoro." All your disappointment left your body as you saw Zoro turn bright red.

"Aw, Zoro, looks like someone likes sitting with you," you teased. He dug his face into Chopper's hat in embarrassment and gave you a muffled response.

"...Shut up." You dealt out the cards, smile playing on your lips. Seeing Zoro like this was much better than sitting with Chopper.

———————————————————

Stepping out onto the deck of the Going Merry, you shivered and pulled the blanket around you tighter. The clack of your shoes broke the monotony of the crashing of waves against the ship. Making your way to Zoro, you found him sitting on the deck bathed in moonlight, staring back at you.

"Why are you up?" He asked gruffly. Taking a seat next to him, you breathed in the crisp, salty air around you, looking into the night sky.

"Couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts swimming around in my head." Zoro hummed in response, looking over to you. The moon shone down on you, creating what seemed to be a faint golden halo around you, accentuating the twinkle in your eye. He only turned away to hide his blush.

"What were you thinking about?" You gulped, not expecting him to ask about your thoughts. Biting your lip, your heart began to race as you debated telling him the truth or not. Taking in a shaky breath of air, you figured now was as good a time as any to finally tell him how you felt.

"Just...thinking about how cute you are. Especially when you play cards with Chopper." Discreetly looking at Zoro from the corner of your eye, you tried to gauge his reaction. You were met with nothing. Fully turned towards him now, it felt like an eternity before realization dawned on him.

"Don't say stuff like that..." he mumbled, eyebrows knitting together, pink creeping up his face.

"Why not?"

"You're supposed to save that talk for the person you like." Cupping his face with your hand, you turned his head so he was looking at you dead in the eyes. Zoro would never forget the way your hair had fallen in wisps to perfectly frame your face as you locked eyes with him.

"Zoro, _you're_ the one I like." Even in the hazy moonlight, you could tell his face was becoming more and more red with each passing second. Removing your hand from his face, you leaned back against the side of the ship. The silence that followed had made you grow more and more on edge. The frown on your face grew with every passing moment. Did he not like you back?

"Great," you thought, squeezing your eyes shut, praying you were anywhere else but here. "I just humiliated myself in front of Zoro and now he probably thinks I'm really freaking weird." Just as you were about to get up and leave, you felt something graze your pinkie. Stiffening in your seat, you glanced down to see Zoro tentatively reaching his hand out pinkie first to meet yours. Tilting your head up to meet his gaze, you gave him a look of reassurance and relaxed. He scooted closer to you and took your hand completely in his. Throwing your blanket around the both of you, you snuggled into Zoro's chest. He didn't need to say anything. You understood him loud and clear.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from DA for fluffy Zoro and I'm pretty happy with how it came out!   
> Zoro and Chopper are father and son, sorry I don't make the rules.


End file.
